Kuroko Tetsuya and the Phosphorus Stone
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Everyone thought Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived and the one who will defeat Lord Voldemort, but there are thousand of ways to interpret a prosophy. Someone else have to shoulder the weight behind the scene while the world stake their hopes on Harry Potter. on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Why am I writing this? Because I want to. Please give this a chance. Please.**

 **Summary: Everyone thought Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived and the one who will defeat Lord Voldemort, but there are thousand of ways to interpret a prosophy. Someone else have to shoulder the weight behind the scene while the world stake their hopes on Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no basuke. Or the song.**

It came as a surprise for Tetsuya when he received his Hogward's letter. Despite the death of his parents he knew that they were pureblood. One of the oldest in the world. But he was used to being forgotten. Only one who could notice him was his childhood friend Akashi Seijuurou.

"Young master, what should we reply?" A house elf asked. Due to his tendency of having low presence Kuroko's contact with the outside world was limited. He was extraordinary in himself. As he had no one else but himself and sometimes his friend Akashi who somehow flooed in his house(he still doesn't know how) he never got a wand and as a result had resorted to wandless form of magic.

He looked at the elf. Normally elf had black or brown eyes but this one was a rarity having green eyes. Like the killing curse. For a second Kuroko froze looking at the shining eyes before willed himself to relax.

"Ah, tell them I will attend. After all Akashi-kun is trying all his might to drag me to Daygon ally. He might as well do it." He knew Akashi's were pureblood. He had almost read all the books in the library and there's was a big one. Due to having a good memory he knew where all the books were and their context, so it was not a surprise that he knew a variety of spells.

Tetsuya was no different than a normal human if not for his lack of presence and sometimes a weird aura. Despite this a strong gift had been passed down from old generations of Kuroko and that was ro be able to see the future.

Just as he released a bird with a letter of acceptance someone stepped out from the fire.

"So got your Hogward's letter. For a while I thought they had forgotten you." Akashi said as he stepped out.

"I don't know Akashi-kun I have a bad feeling about it all." Kuroko said as the red head dragged him toward the fire place before he flooed from there, landing in Daygon alley.

"Oh, and pray tell is this feeling?" The red head asked playfully.

"I don't know how to explain it. Maybe its because my eleventh birthday is in January." He said. Just as he was about to turn an old man grabbed him. His old wrinkled fave send shivers down Tetsuya's spine. But he had a mysterious aura around him.

"It is not what it seem to be. The fate plays a gamble. All is not what it seems to be" he said. Tetsuya was getting freaked out for real now and just as Akashi pulled out his wand to hex the man a taped hand grabbed the person but to their shock the man gave a ferial laugh and disappeared.

"Thank you for your help" Akashi said to the tapped person. The green head just looked at him for a moment then pushed his glasses.

"No need ro thank me. My horoscope said for me to help someone for good luck" he said.

"Thank you for saving me" Kuroko said causing the green haired teen to jump slightly.

"Since when are you there?" He asked to which he got a standard answer of Kuroko being there the whole time.

"Well its nice to meet you. My name is Midorima Shintaoru." He introduced himself.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou and my companion is Kuroko Tetsuya." The red head introduced and took their leave.

They stopped at Oliver's to get Tetsuya a wand.

"Ah Mr. Akashi. Eleven inched, dragon core with a tear from the phoenix and ebony wood if am correct. What brings you here?" The old man asked.

"Well, my companion would like to get a wand." Only after Akashi said that did the old man realise that there was someone else in the too.

"Ah and you might be?" He asked

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you" he bowed a little.

"Kuroko? I thought they all died on that night in July. Its surprising to see one alive. Well Mr. Kuroko show me your wand hand." He asked and at his confused face Akashi added.

"Your dominant hand" and Tetsuya held out his right hand. After trying almost all of the wands and finding no match, the old man sighted.

"No match. It's like no want wants him, or notice him. Ne Kuroko, how do you normally do magic?" Oliver asked the small blue haired child.

"Well, I just will it I guess?" He explained and caused the old mans eyes to widen.

"Holy, a wandless wilder? There has never been one. Can you demonstrate by converting this coin into something?" Oliver asked as he placed down a coin.

Kuroko nodded as he turned it into a flower.

"Well, looks like wands will not work for you" Akashi said as he looked at them. His red eyes glinting knowingly. "We shall take our leave."

Next day was a busy one. Somehow they managed to reach platform 9 and a half in time and secure a compartment.

"Nee Shin-Chan, lets sit here." A cheerful voice called out to the green haired teen aa the compartment door opened.

"Takao, wait." Midorima said and did a double take on seeing who was inside.

"Akashi" Midorima greeted as Takao ran to take the seat near the window almost sitting on Kuroko.

"Opps. Didn't see you there." He said to Kuroko.

"It's alright" he called. Just then a tanned blue haired guy opened the compartment door.

"Have you seen a pet frog. Neville seems to have lost his." He asked bored. A pink haired girl also with him

"No" Kuroko said managing to freak the guy out and girl out.

"G-G-Ghost" he slithered.

"I'm not a ghost. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He said and after calming down he introduced himself as Aomini Daiki and his partner as Momoi Satsuki.

Finally the door opened for a third time by a tall purple haired giant like boy.

"Aka-chin?" He asked.

"Murasakibara. Cone inside. He's my friend Murasakibara Atsushi. They have giant bloom in their family. Murasakibara he is Kuroko Tetsuya I was taking about" Akashi said pointing toward Kuroko.

"I do not see anyone Aka-chin" he replied.

"Domo. Its nice to meet you Murasakibara kun" Kuroko greeted.

"Hein, you are small. Ne can I eat you?" He asked and after a debate of why you can't eat a human with Atsushi commenting that Kuroko looked delicious it was quite a normal ride till they were disturbed by a certain blond with the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Is it true. They say Harry Potter is on the train?" He asked.

"Umm. This is the wrong compartment." Kuroko commented scaring the blond.

"Aaa. A ghost." He took out a wand and ready to cast a hex on him till he himself was hit by a hex. Akashi stood with wand out a dark look on his face.

"Never try to harm Tetsuya again or living will look like a curse you got it?" And from then on everyone know that trying to harm one Kuroko Tetsuya was a big no-no unless you wanted an early death.

Finally the reached the castel. He looked toward the forest but only some world most likely from a song hit him.

 _oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

 _kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

 _Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?_

 _I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything._

He could see himself in a white space with a thread joining a lot of destiny together. It was just as early shattered as a professor took them inside the great hall and he saw a talking hat sing.

 **Done. Please review to tell me how it was and if i should continue this or not. As for the housed i have already thought of them. Kise will come later. Hopefully. Depends on you guys. Also, should i move this in crossover section or not?**


	2. The sorting, What?

**Hello. I updated early c's I had time. Thank you for all the favs and reviews.**

 **Rinfantasy: I know it is a pretty long book but i am not following it to whole plot. As for only doing first book or more. We'll see. Depends on the response I get.**

 **( : I'mglad to know you are interested. It is only your interest that keeps me going. And sometimes mine.**

 **Boralis: I like it too. As for pairings? Haven't thought of any. I mean they are only eleven. But as they get older maybe. Most probably Akakuro or Kuroko-harem with some side pairings of MidoTakao or something maybe? Well if you could suggest some parings? Should I make a pole?**

 **Summary: Everyone thought Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived and the one who will defeat Lord Voldemort, but there are thousand of ways to interpret a prosophy. Someone else have to shoulder the weight behind the scene while the world stake their hopes on Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no basuke. Or the song.**

 _oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?_

 _kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

 _Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?_

 _I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything._

He could see himself in a white space with a thread joining a lot of destiny together. It was just as early shattered as a professor took them inside the great hall and he saw a talking hat sing.

He stared and stared at the hat, and kept on staring until he got jabbed in the side by Akashi.

"That is the sorting hat. It evaluates you and places you in the type of house you belongs. I know you have already read about them." The red-head inquired to which he got a nod.

"Akashi Seijuurou" the voice called out and the red head went up to the sorting hat. The hat was put on his head.

'An incredible sharp mind and a thrive to achieve your goal. But you are quite unstable are you not? Not many things have kept you grounded to this sanity. Well you better be'

"Slytherin" the red head walked toward his new house who gave a short clap.

After a few names they reached to K and Kuroko knew his name was about to be called but when they skipped his name and went on the other alphabet did he realise that his name had been skipped.

He saw as the hat sorted Aomini almost in Gryffindor, but ultimately got sorted in Slytherin. As Midorima had a fight as the hat wanted to put him in ravenclaw but finally carved and as Murasakibara was also forced to fight his way in Slytherin. He knew that it was all in his mind but he had almost given up figuring out things like this.

He was so lost in thoughts that only after the head master, an old long beared man stood up to give the speech that he realised that he was the only one who was not sorted.

"Uno" he intercepted. It almost gave everyone a scare as most of them jumped. He could hear murmurs like was he a ghost or an illusion.

"And who might you be lad?" The old man, Dumbledore he remembered.

"Umm. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm not sorted " he whispered as he realised that everyone was looking at him.

"Ah, Albus his name is in the list. Don't know how i missed it. Even didn't notice him till he spoke" Minerva, if he remembered correctly said with awe. From the corner of his eyes he saw Akashi give an amused grin to him and two twin red heads cracking up.

"Well it's alright lad. Lets get you sorted right now" Albus said as he lead Kuroko to a chair and put the sorting hat on his head. Five minutes passed but no response came. Every teacher was worried.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked worry etched in her face.

"I'm not able to detect him. I can't sort him like this." The sorting hat said. It was pin drop silence in the great hall. It was after all the first time the sorting hat had failed to sort a student.

"Well, it does seem to be a problem. Lad, you can sit with any house you want till we resolve this out" Dumbledore said and a loud silence fell in the hall. Kuroko looked at the head master for a minute before walking silently to the Slytherin table sitting with his group of friends.

"Well now to continue, the forbidden forest-" and the head master continued his speech. Later a raven haired fifth year took them to their common room.

"I'm your prefect. My name is Nijimura Shuzo. I'm your fifth year prefect. Now remember here we are a family. The rest of the houses do not like Slytherin. So outside the house you have to show a united front. What problems you have resolve in the house, alright? Am I clear. Now this is your head of house and potion master Severus Snape. You can go to him fir anything." After a brief discussion of rules of the house Kuroko was dragged away by Snape.

"You, do not babble outside this house about the internal dynamics of the house. As long as you are in the house you are family alright?" He said as Kuroko nodded and bowed to him. At least he got a obedient student this year.

That night in the Slytherin dorms Kuroko had a very odd dream. He was in a clearing with a lot of blooming flowers around him. He wore ceremonial robes, pure white in colour and his hairs were in a long thick braid with pearls itched in them. He was older and the clearing had an old Sakura tree. He could feel the magical energy from the tree. He had never been here but somehow he knew what it was. It was the magical core of the world and the tree was the one which supported whole magical world. He could make out a figure in the distance who was coming toward him and music from the tree soothed him, yet he was sure it wanted to give him a message. Just what he did not know yet.

 _kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_

 _hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze_

 _kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_

 _anata wo mitsukete yureta_

 _Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,_

 _And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.. Not even the truth. (Freeze)_

 _Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane_

 _I'll find you, and..!_

A cry of him name woke him up. He opened his eyes to see the dark blue haired guy in his bed trying to wake him up.

"Tetsu, wake up. Potions start in an hour. Normally I would not wake you like this but Akashi will murder me if you are not there on time as he send me to fetch you and hey don't go back to sleep." And Kuroko realised that it was not a pleasant way to start a morning. He felt the blanket being lifted from his form and before he knew he had punched Aomini in the gut who was trying to get his breath back.

"I'm so sorry Aomini-kun. Are you alright. Do you need to go to hospital wing?" Somehow it all came out as monotone making it more creepy. Well it did teach everyone to not make Tetsu happy and his super strength.

 **Done. Remember your response and reviews are what keep me going. Do suggest parings if you want them. I will try to squeeze them a little. And maybe if I make a sequel or continue onto second book make it main pairing**


	3. Of potions and Troll

**I told you I will do a fast update. It's because I got a lot of response. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my others.**

 **zave: Sorry. Got your response late. Glad you like it.**

 **sacha: Yes sa-Chan, I did begun. Happy birthday** **. This is your gift. Hope you like it.**

 **: Yeah. Kagami might come in late. And I mean late. Maybe in second year or so if i continue. Himuro too. Midotakao will be there. Akakuro. I can't confirm yet but hints will be all over the place. Thanks for the review. By the way I liked the idea you gave for Kise. I'll be sure to use it.**

 **Boralis ( : As I said, I'm not confirmg anything but it is my : Everyone thought Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived and the one who will defeat Lord Voldemort, but there are thousand of ways to interpret a prosophy. Someone else have to shoulder the weight behind the scene while the world stake their hopes on Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no basuke. Or the song.**

 _"Tetsu, wake up. Potions start in an hour. Normally I would not wake you like this but Akashi will murder me if you are not there on time as he send me to fetch you and hey don't go back to sleep." And Kuroko realised that it was not a pleasant way to start a morning. He felt the blanket being lifted from his form and before he knew he had punched Aomini in the gut who was trying to get his breath back._

 _"I'm so sorry Aomini-kun. Are you alright. Do you need to go to hospital wing?" Somehow it all came out as monotone making it more creepy. Well it did teach everyone to not make Tetsu happy and his super strength._

"Ah, Tetsuya. I heard what happened with Aomini. A pity he is not able to attend the potion class." Akashi said amused as he watched their head of house torment Potter.

"It was an accident Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he went to gather the ingredients for the potion they were assigned.

"Well, they will think twice about you now." Akashi said amused. Professor Snape had moved from Potter to Longbottom tormenting him.

"Professor Snape is particularly harsh on Gryffindors." Kuroko observed and Akashi potrated an amused smile.

"That he is. Don't think too much about it" he commented. Soon the class was over. Tetsuya saw a few students being scared by a ghost. The guy with raven hairs was small, not as much as him he noted sourly. His companion a red head and bushy haired girl was freaked out.

"Ano, it is not right to bully others ghost-san" Kuroko said and even the ghost looked freaked out.

"Are you a ghost too" the ghost asked but Kuroko ignored as he saw green haired boy call his name.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked the guy who had a crystal ball in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Red haired guy asked pointing at the item in his hand.

"This is my lucky item. My horoscope predicated-" he begun just as a loud cry of Shin-Chan stopped him.

"There you are Shin-chan~" a raven haired guy said.

"Takao?" The bushy haired girl asked as the raven haired guy looked at her.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron. Meet my potions partner Shin-Chan" he said presenting the green haired boy as if presenting a good.

"Takao" Midorima said in a warning voice which the raven ignored.

"Ah, Midorima-kun. What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked as the green head pushed his glasses on his face.

"Akashi requested your presence. I'm just a messenger." He said just as Takao made a joke on his colour. A tick mark appeared on his head.

"Kuroko. You go ahead. I and Takao have something's we need to set straight." He said dragging him.

When he reached the hall the red head was waiting for him. Just as he was about too enter he felt himself being pushed backwards as someone caught him in their arms. He opened his eyes which he did not remember closing only to face red eyes. A blush covered his face as Akashi chuckled.

"Digobu?" He asked as Kuroko stood back on his feet.

"Hai, Arigato Akashi-kun" he said smiling a little. Listening carefully he heard a muffle of a troll and something as he remembered Midorima and Takao. His feet begun running.

"Tetsuya, where are you going?" Akashi asked as he ran to catch up with him.

"I just remember Midorima-kun dragged Takao-kun somewhere. We have to warn them-" he was saying just as a large body passed him.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said as it attracted the attention of the troll. At first he was confused and in his confusion hit Tetsuya in the head with the club. Tetsuya's vision blurred just as he saw a flicker in the red eyes of Akashi and an angry expression. Suddenly he felt a blast of energy and that was the last thing he knew.

When Tetsuya woke up he was pretty sure he was in hospital wing. He saw the red head at his side. For a second he thought he saw a golden flicker in the eyes of redhead before playing it as a trick.

"Ah, nice to see you awake Tetsuya. I'll go and inform headmaster." Akashi said as he left and the school nurse entered.

"Nice friend you got there. Brought you here after your head was hit by the troll. Don't worry about the troll. Due to your and your friend's accidental magic the troll was deemed unconscious. You just missed your periods for today. You were unconscious for a day. Your friends were here the whole while" just as she finished the door was opened an all of his friends entered. After being questioned by head master and deemed fit by the school nurse he was left to go.

 **Done. I'm not sure when I will be able to update next but remember, your reviews are what keeps me going. More you review faster will I update.**


	4. Of Quidditch and Detention

**Got time and internet connection, so I decided to update. Thank you for all the reviews you have given me. They mean a lot to me. Oh and if you find that I have rearranged things it was on purpose to fit it.**

 **Aquamarine Shinku: sure I will if you keep on giving me response. Good or bad doesn't matter just tell me if you like this?**

 **Zave** **: thanks man.**

 **Sacha: noted**

 **elisasrivera1221: Thanks. I don't want to stall the fic and I don't know when I will get the chance to update again so I don't want to stall my pace, as for Aomini. Who knows?**

 **Rinfantasy: comments never bother me. Everyone has their own opinions. It's refreshing to hear other people's thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it. Never did. But maybe if I press enough.**

Being hit by something was not a new experience for someone like Tetsuya. Having low presence entitled someone to crash into people often. He heard from Akashi how Harry Potter was appointed as the seeker of Gryffindor. Talk about surprise, a first year in the team. Currently he was being dragged by Akashi to the field.

"Akashi-kun, I don't think it is ok to participate in the try-outs. After all there is a reason first years are not allowed on the team right?" Kuroko asked, all the while trying to free his arm form the red-heads grip.

"Non-sense Tetsuya. You will be a perfect candidate for the post of seeker, with your low presence the enemy will miss you leaving you free to look for the snitch." Akashi said cheerfully as the flying pitch came into view. He saw the current captain Nijimura talking to a white haired guy who replied something carelessly causing the black haired guy to shout at him. Just as Akashi was about to call their attention someone pointed toward them causing their captain to stop bickering with the white headed guy to look at them.

"Akashi, you do know what you are proposing right? If we do this and we lost I will never be able to show our face again to the house with pride" the black haired man said. "Why should I take this risk?" he continued and the red-head gave a ferocious grin.

"Let us play. I will choose the team; if we win we replace you. If you win we will never come to try-outs till you say we can" the red-head replied smoothly. He saw Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomini and a blond he had never seen before but who was quite handsome. On the side he could see some of the girls gather and send winks to the blond.

"Ah Tetsuya. Meet him. He is Kise Ryota, a chaser along with me and Daiki. You will be the seeker of course and Murasakibara is the keeper. Shintarou you will be the beater, I know you can shoot from afar but we do have a suitable beater so you will have to do. Zibini is also with you along with Nott, for now" Akashi supplied and from the corner of his eyes saw that Tetsuya was about to protest. "I will not take any complaints. Tetsuya do not hold back. If you do-" the rest was left unsaid.

"He is the seeker, we can have better than him" Kise complained for which he got quite a few glares and a death threat, whose identity shall be kept a secret (although surprisingly it was not Akashi)

Tetsuya knew that he could not afford to hold back, for that would make competition meaningless. He had to prove himself to the blond, he had a feeling it was important.

The match was obviously one-sided, for the snitch had been caught in first fifteen minutes by the phantom. Well it had been ten minutes, five minutes were the time it took everyone else to realise that the snitch had been in the phantoms hand. They were recruited the next day as per the conditions and the roaster was put up. Not many professors were amused with this development but Albus could not refuse them playing as he had allowed Harry Potter too or it would look extremely biased.

The positions were something like this- keeper was Murasakibara, beaters- Haizaki, Midorima, and Nijimura, chasers were- Akashi (also extra seeker if Tetsuya played as chaser as he had incredible skills in passing as demonstrated in practice), Aomini and Kise, and seeker was Kuroko.

Right now who was trying to reach is class on time. He saw three students, the same one he saw with Midorima and Takao before conversing.

"Bilmy mate. What is Slytherin thinking by choosing six of its eight players as first years?" the boy with glasses asked. Kuroko could tell that he was shocked.

"Well, maybe they want to lose" the red-head guy said and Kuroko could tell that by his comments and body language. He did not even have to know him personally to know this.

"Well, maybe they are skilled. We have to keep in mind that Slytherin are cunning, maybe this has a hidden agenda" Kuroko had to hand it to her, she was smart. Not as much as Akashi who unfortunately was a master mind of evil or something he said. Well right now he had to hurry up if he wanted to be in class on time. Dashing through he picked up speed and made it in class on time (even if it was not that fast) and reached the class on time. Quietly he took his seat. Only one he had in that class was Aomini and the class in charge was Minerva.

He was reading quietly when he saw that everything around him was white light before it turned and melted into a chamber. He could not make out who was in the chamber only see a big snake. Just as he touched the snake the scenery changed to that of a Sakura tree which had now become familiar to him now. He knew just any moment a shadowed figure would come from. He could now make out the guy's form as the words begun floating around

 _ **oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?  
kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni**_

 _ **Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?  
I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything.**_

 _ **kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete  
hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze  
kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai  
anata wo mitsukete yureta  
**_

 _ **Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,  
And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.. Not even the truth. (Freeze)  
Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane  
I'll find you, and..!**_

This was the furthest he had ever gone in the dream. Just any second it would all disappear.

 _ **yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte  
mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide  
dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama**_

 _ **In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.  
Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me..  
I merely don't want to hurt you, inside a world, that came out of someone's imagination.  
So please remember me; as vivid as I was.  
**_

Suddenly everything begin to blur but only two things remained vivid. The pink of Sakura and red of the hairs.

Hairs but who's?

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Mr. Kuroko please report for detention for sleeping in the class with Mr. Hagred" the old professor said as left just as a note landed on his table.

'Sorry Tetsu, my feather fell on your desk and she saw. At first everything was alright but then you begun to have a nightmare and she saw. Sorry.' Nightmare? He did not remember. All he remembered of the dream was pink of the Sakura and the redness of his hairs

Who's hairs?

 **Done. Sorry if this was a little confusing. If you are stuck or do not understand something ask me.**

 **Remember, your reviews are what keep me going.**


End file.
